


Houston... We're gonna be ok

by NWCountrygirl17



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Diane and lasting happiness, F/M, Guy is such a GOOD guy, Team Diane always deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NWCountrygirl17/pseuds/NWCountrygirl17
Summary: Diane gets back from PC's wedding but her last conversation with BoJack (probably their last ever) is still weighing on her mind and only her favorite Chicago Bull can help her talk through her feelings... Is this anything?? I don't know please read and review!!!!
Relationships: Diane Nguyen/Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Houston... We're gonna be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Last week I binge-watched the whole show and one of my biggest takeaways was I wish we got more Diane and Guy! He's such a good fit for our Vietnamese Daria

Houston… We're gonna be ok

“You’ve didn’t say anything the whole way home,” Guy probed as carefully as he could. She had that face on, not the ‘I’m off my anti-depressants and about to torpedo everything good in my life’ face, he’d seen that before. No, this was more of an ‘I’m Diane Nguyen, and some moments are harder than others, and there’s nothing we can do but get to the next good one’ face, “How was the wedding?”

“Directed produced and written by Princess Carolyn,” Diane said distantly, the had settled into bed and she’d been waiting for him to ask about the trip. Guy was good at knowing when either silence or talking things out was the best way of coping. “One show stopper after another. I talked to Mr. Peanut Butter a little bit.”

“Yeah?” he asked trying to make his voice as casual as possible. “How’s he doing?”

“Typical, living each day like it’s a sunny parade just for him,” Diane couldn’t help the eye roll. She knew Mr. Peanut Butter had always meant well but looking back at their marriage they were too drastically different to go the distance. “I told him we got married, and he seemed genuinely happy. He said ‘Diane you’ve been in a game of _happiness fetch_ it’s up to you to decide when to stop throwing the stick back.’ It’s sweeter and more considerate than it sounds.”

“Not that I wanna make a habit of agreeing with your ex,” He’d heard some of the stories of her relationship with the famous and optimistic yellow lab. “But he’s right, I’m glad you’re at least starting to see the Diane that I see, she not perfect but never stops trying and just unapologetically herself.”

“Yeah, I actually kinda like that Diane,” she reached up and lightly tickled his favorite spot at the root of one of his horns. “I ran into BoJack at the at the reception,”

“That’s the first time since, since that morning right?” They had gotten there, they’d reached what made her so uncomfortably close to Hollywoo Diane. “How did that go?”

“I got really mad at him told him how unfair it was to put all that pressure on me with that stupid voicemail, how awful I felt when I thought he was dead and it was my fault for not stopping him.” Diane thought about that morning and couldn’t help wondering if BoJack would ever really know how a world he wasn’t in would’ve broken her heart. “Then he told me about prison, I told him about us and that for pretty much the first time in my life I’m not trying to change the world, or other people, or myself, I’m just letting an ok feeling be ok. We didn’t talk after that we just sat there out on a roof and watched the stars.”

“Didn’t you do that at some party a few years ago?”

“Yeah, when he told me to go ahead and publish the book,” she’d mentioned the result of ditching the Smoodeez party one-night post engagement when they’d been comparing notes. “how did you remember that?”

“You thought it was important enough to tell me about, that makes it important enough to remember,” he said putting a soft kiss to her forehead. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, well, I think I’m getting there,” this is what she loved about Guy, whenever she felt emotionally at sea he was there to anchor her “Is it ok if I’m not sometimes?”

“Yeah it’s ok,” he wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. “Look I know you don’t like to talk about when you got that voicemail, But I hate that he hurt you like that.”

“It wasn’t just the voice mail, it was the 7 hours that I thought he was dead,” Diane said as her voice broke, “I thought his last flailing impulse was to ask me to give him a reason not to do it.”

“I remember when I came in and found you,” it wasn’t a point of their relationship he liked to think about but it gave him a clear view to the intensity of Diane and BoJack’s friendship. “You were crying and shaking, what scared me the most was that you weren’t making any noise. I didn’t know what you needed so just sitting there on the couch holding you all morning was the best I could do.”

“And that meant the world to me,” she nuzzled into the warmth of his chest. “The worst part was that before I left I made him promise me that he was gonna be ok. And I know, I know, that’s a lot to ask _eternal ok-ness._ I wasn’t the only one that would’ve been there for him no questions asked, he could’ve called, Princess Carolyn, or Todd or even Mr. Peanut Butter if he was in trouble. How could he do that to me? How could he do it after everything we’ve been through? I made excuse after excuse for him for years, none of the asshole stuff he did changed that he was my friend, I took him to rehab. How could he have died and made it my fault?”

“Baby, he didn’t die.” Guys' arm tightened gently around her. “You’re not gonna like hearing this but even if he did that would’ve been his responsibility. From what you’ve said BoJack did fine screwing up his own life before you were friends with him. For better or worse he made his choices that’s on him, not you or anyone else. You don’t deserve him making you feel like that with one shitty voicemail.”

“I thought about deleting it after I saw him. I don’t know maybe it was that then I could see for myself he was still there,” her breathing began to normalize. “But I still have it.”

“Kind of a reverse grilled cheese sandwich?”

“No, I kept it because I wanted to know I was home in a good place when I deleted it,” Diane grabbed her phone off the bedside table. “I told BoJack that I still don’t always trust happiness, but when I don’t or can’t trusting you is enough.”

“You mean it?”

“ I wouldn’t be able to do this if I didn’t,” Diane pulled up her in-box showed him the highlighted message of BoJack’s would-be suicide voicemail. She pressed delete decisively. “I don’t regret the person I was in L.A married to Mr. Peanut Butter friends with BoJack Horseman but it’s not who I am anymore. It’s not what makes me happy,”

“I love you so much, Diane,”

“I love you too, Guy,”

“You're still not all here is something else up?” she looked lighter but still distracted. “What’d you do, have too much to drink at the wedding and make-out with your friend Todd?”

“No, no I definitely didn’t have too much to drink,” she couldn’t help but laugh a little pulling Guys hand over her. “and I decided to totally quit smoking.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I’m pregnant.”   
  
  
  
_END!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Guy is a GOOD GUY!!!! this little ficlet would not leave me alone until I got it done and I hope I did what was, in my opinion, one of the best romances of the show justice hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it!! Please Review!


End file.
